


【授翻/GO】宝藏男友

by Mary2333



Series: 苏活群众视角系列 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is well-beloved, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley doesn’t know what hit him, M/M, Minor Misunderstandings, Protective Soho locals, Sexual References, Soho locals love their local mad bookseller, outsider pov
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: 没了天堂和地狱的阻碍，克罗利终于可以光明正大地光临书店，但他现在却面临着一个全新的挑战。(苏活区的人们要确保这个突然冒出来的家伙不会伤害他们亲爱的老顽固书商。)（苏活大哥大姐操心孤寡天使的对象问题）
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 苏活群众视角系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003503
Kudos: 18





	【授翻/GO】宝藏男友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Digging For Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617129) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens). 



> 译者注：前面都是旁观者OC视角。天使右位只有隐喻，一笔带过。这是一篇温馨又有些沙雕的甜饼！！

  
  
菲尔先生在苏活区的人缘很好，甚至有一些他不认识的人也对他很有好感。街道那头的面包师总是期待他的到访，面包师的妻子也对别人嘴里菲尔先生的最新语录兴趣十足。去过食品银行的人都知道，他定期会大量往那里捐赠物资，捐的从来不是什么便宜的东西。他还是当地LGBTQ协会最热心的赞助人。任何经常在圣詹姆斯公园散步的人都能认出他就是那位路过时总会向你挥手致意的友好绅士。唯一不太欢迎他的地方可能就是图书馆了。之前他和图书馆的负责人对是否该把初版小说借出去这个问题争论了很长一段时间，管理员们甚至怀疑他偷了几本书。  
  
克洛伊是他身边最亲近的人之一，算得上是他在人间的朋友。每隔几天，通常是在她去学校接孩子之前，她就会去呼吸一下书店里那（大家公认的）有着淡淡霉味的空气，见一见那张友善的面孔。这一切都非常好。书店常年保持着一种熟悉的宁静，里面的一切都和多年前她第一次走进书店时看见的一模一样。对于一个忙碌的母亲来说，宁静简直可以称得上是一种让人无法抗拒的奢侈品。她总是忍不住一次次来到这里。菲尔先生也非常欢迎她的来访。  
  
某一天，在接近黄昏的时候，她又一次拜访了他。  
  
“在这样的日子里有人作伴总是一件乐事，” 菲尔先生说，“把伞放在门边，我去给你倒点茶。”  
  
“谢谢。”她一边说着，一边把外套挂了起来。她以前曾多次看到过那种情景——一旦有人粗鲁地对待他的书，对方脸上那种温润和气就会即刻转为愤怒，她可不想被对方的怒火波及。于是她小心翼翼地不让雨水落在书上，跟着他进了后屋。  
  
“悠闲的一天？”  
  
“是啊，真是美妙极了，”菲尔先生说着，用一套他似乎之前就已经准备好的茶具给她倒了一杯茶，“亲爱的，今天除了你之外我都没有访客。”  
  
“所以...” 她在那张熟悉的旧沙发上坐了下来，皱着眉打量了一下对方的脸。她想看看上面有没有任何不满的迹象，但她最后一无所获。  
  
“我是你今天一整天见到的第一个人吗？”  
  
“对啊，没错。”他说道，小心翼翼地整理起放在扶手椅上的书。  
  
克洛伊哼了一声，拨弄了一下自己的发梢。  
  
“为什么这么问？”  
  
“难道你不——我都不知道怎么说——你不会觉得困扰吗？”她又一次观察起对方的表情。它并没有变化。如果菲尔先生是在撒谎，那么他的技巧可比自己十几岁的儿子要高明很多。  
  
“还好吧。我有我的书，还有音乐，”他指了指店里的老式唱片机，“而且你很清楚我对这一带想买书的人有什么看法。”  
  
她因为他的话克制不住地大笑出声。  
  
“好吧，好吧，”她摇了摇头，低头抿了一口茶，“我有时候只是担心你，仅此而已。”  
  
菲尔翻了个白眼。如果她敢指出来，他绝对会否认自己做了这种表情。  
  
“你一直这么说。”他说。克洛伊总是给她灌输一些关于规律作息、适量饮酒以及他这个年龄的男性应该做些“养生”运动的大道理，每次他都只是礼貌地做几个鬼脸表示知道了。毕竟她的本意至少是好的。克洛伊知道这些话被无视了，而这并没有阻止她继续尝试。  
  
“我向你保证，亲爱的，我不会很快就死掉的。我现在的生活方式很好。”  
  
她叹了口气。  
  
“我知道你不喜欢改变，菲尔。但是说真的，如果你能尝试一下我推荐的健身课程……”她说道，谨慎地选择了接下来的措辞，“我不知道...也许你会喜欢上它们的。”  
  
他不赞同地啧了一声。我——锻炼？我可不觉得那种事会发生在我身上。  
  
“你甚至可能会遇到某个人，”她假装不经意地补充道，“我敢打赌，那里有很多不错的男人，就像你一样。里面肯定会有你喜欢的人。”  
  
“也许吧。” 他冲着一本老旧的装订书心烦意乱地皱起眉头。  
  
克洛伊本来满怀希望的表情被恼怒的神色所替代。  
  
“你根本没听进去，是不是？”  
  
“没怎么听。” 菲尔承认。毕竟，保持诚实在这种时候是上策。坦白来说，对方一谈“改变”，他就开始装聋了。  
  
她用手抵着下巴，看着眼前人手忙脚乱地挪开椅子上的书。他确实是个上了年纪的人，她常常忘记这一点。虽然他还像他们第一次见面时看上去的那么年轻，但她猜他现在肯定快七十岁了。关于他究竟有多大这件事，谁也说不准。没人记得他是什么时候搬进这家店的。即使是那些已经在苏活区住了近80年的人也说不清。菲尔先生似乎很久以前就在这里了……他身边从来没有同伴的踪迹。他没有室友，也没有可以解释外面招牌上神秘的“& Co”的生意伙伴，当然更没有情人。至少对人类来说，这就是一切看上去的样子。在一点点恶魔魔法的帮助下，自1941年以来，一辆宾利和某个最后发展为他热恋对象的酒友在书店来来去去的痕迹都被抹除得一干二净。毕竟，保密是这段特殊关系的基石。克洛伊当然也对这一切一无所知，只是单纯看见菲尔先生渴望分享生活。她觉得对方心中的爱明显多得让他都不知道该如何处理。  
  
“菲尔先生，我担心你有时候会感到孤独，”她不再含蓄暗示，“也许我应该试着给你找个约会对象。”  
  
对方支支吾吾起来，无意识地摩挲起手中那本年代久远的《呼啸山庄》。  
  
“哦——呃，不，不，不用了，谢谢你，克洛伊，”他终于给了她自己全部的注意力，“我有能力自己安排这类事情。”  
  
她皱起眉头。  
  
“所以你真的会考虑？”  
  
他慌乱地避开了她的目光。  
  
“这不关你的事。”他小声地说。亚兹拉斐尔并不想对她发火，但如果她还不让这个话题过去，他真的会不客气的。  
  
她妥协地举起双手，知道不能把对方逼得太紧。  
  
“好吧，好吧。我相信你。我会把这件事留给你自己来处理。”她说。我就给他一年时间，然后我就插手。她默默地对自己发誓。她通常不会这么咄咄逼人，但菲尔剩下的时间是有限的。哪怕多浪费一年，她都感觉到一阵难过。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔对这个话题感到不自在的原因并不好猜。也许是出于习惯。毕竟天堂从不允许天使们谈感情。他这六千年来一直在保守秘密，隐藏自己的羞耻心。一下子做出改变对他来说依旧是件难以适应的事。然而，亚茨拉菲尔会表现得那么局促不安，更可能是因为他不想承认自己其实已经有约会对象了。他瞥了一眼日历，希望克洛伊不会注意到自己在这个即将到来的星期六上面画了一颗红色的爱心。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
那个星期二，克洛伊放下了他们在“情感生活”这个话题上的分歧，离开了书店，回到她忙碌的生活里。超市采购、家长聚会、放学后儿子的足球比赛，以及周末女儿参演的沙翁戏剧都让她忙得不可开交。她直到最后一刻才意识到菲尔先生可能也有兴趣观摩她女儿的第一次业余演出。于是她在周五给对方打了电话。他一直给她的四个孩子充当了一种类似保姆的角色，她知道她的女儿会很高兴得到他的支持。但令她惊讶的是，对方拒绝了她的邀请。显然，他早已有了计划。  
  
“你星期六晚上要出去吗？”她有一点吃惊，“读书俱乐部？还是书本拍卖会？”  
  
“啊——嗯——不完全是，”亚茨拉菲尔在电话的另一头紧张地说，“你可以说，这更像是一个社交之夜。”  
  
“啊哈！终于接受了我的建议，是不是？”她用得意的眼神看着她的大儿子。大儿子笑了。他已经猜到她在跟谁说话了。她并没有把它和约会联系起来。  
  
“你一定要照顾好自己，好吗？喝酒要有节制，天黑后不要一个人在街上闲逛。”  
  
“你得知道我不是你的孩子。我会很好的，”他不屑地回答，然后换上了非常真诚的语气，“我很抱歉不能去看周六晚上的演出了。我很久以前就定好了那个晚上的安排，我真的不能现在取消……”  
  
“别担心。反正我只是临时起意问你一句，”她说，“晚上出去玩得开心。”  
  
她不得不咬着嘴唇，才让自己不再唠叨些诸如“注意安全”或者“请不要在外面呆得太晚”之类的警告。他毕竟是一个成年人了，也和体弱这个词搭不上边。她只是担心他。他是她最可靠的朋友，甚至可以说是类似于家人的存在，一想到失去他的可能……她摇了摇头，把自己牢牢地钉在原地。如果运气好的话，菲尔先生还能活上许多年，这样她就不用尝到痛失亲人的悲伤滋味，直到她的头发和对方的一样白。  
  
周六晚上，她女儿在《无事生非》*中的表现非常出色。让那些对女性的偏见见鬼去吧。她的女儿在里面扮演贝特丽丝，她扮演这个角色就好像她是为这个角色而生一样。菲尔先生会为她骄傲的。他是最先把她介绍莎士比亚的那个人，就在克洛伊曾经打第二份工的那些漫长的下午。虽然这样做不是很好，但克洛伊还是决定变通一下。她在演出过程中拍了几个镜头，打算明天去趟书店拿给他瞧一瞧。这自然比不上在现场看的效果，但菲尔先生应该会很高兴看到她女儿的精彩表现。  
_  
_

_（*《Much Ado About Nothing》，该喜剧是莎士比亚写作成熟时期的作品，讲述了那个时代两种类型的爱情故事：首先是遵循社会规范与门第观念，代表传统结合的希罗和克劳迪；另一对则是起初相互嘲讽、各不相让，最后却是彼此倾倒，完满结合的培尼狄克和贝特丽丝。在这部喜剧中，莎翁探讨了自我意识、男女之间的真诚与相互尊重，以及社会秩序等问题。以上摘自百科。大提提演过！狂推！）_  
  


* * *

  
  
周日上午晚些时候，从待办事项清单中解脱出来的克洛伊终于能有时间抽空去趟书店。她一边轻快地跨上台阶走向书店，一边掏出手机，低头瞥了一眼手机屏幕。47%的手机电量让她皱起了眉头。克洛伊有点担心这个电量不能让菲尔先生看完所有的视频......走路分心的她没有注意到门已经开了。她在门口与某人撞了个满怀。  
  
“哦！天啊，对不起，我刚才没看路。”她说着，向后退了一步。她抬头看到门前站着一个身材瘦削、脸色苍白的男人。他戴着墨镜，头发乱糟糟的，就如刚起床一样。对方身上的黑衬衫领口半敞着，皱巴巴的，扣子也扣得乱七八糟。她眨了眨眼睛。他不是书店通常会迎来的那类顾客。她本可以直接不搭理他，从他身边挤进书店，但对方伸出胳膊挡住了入口。  
  
“书店没开门。”他咕哝道。  
  
她迟疑了一下。  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“我说，书店没开门。” 他的声音因为未褪去的睡意而显得有些沙哑。  
  
“那你在里面干什么？”她把手臂抱在胸前，“菲尔先生是我的好朋友，我以前从来没见过你。”  
  
那人皱起了眉头。  
  
“我要干什么？额，”他说着回头看了一眼，看到没有人走过来，他只好叹了口气，收回手臂，“走了。我这就走了。”  
  
他从她身边挤过去，快步穿过马路。她迷惑地望着这个人，直到他上了一辆宾利轿车，以一种惊人的速度窜上马路。不安的感觉刺痛了她的皮肤。他是谁？为什么走得那么匆忙？他对菲尔先生做了什么事吗？克洛伊的心跳猛地停滞了。她飞快地冲进书店，跑进后面的房间。门砰的一声关上的动静差点让菲尔先生打翻了他的茶杯。  
  
“天啊，克洛伊！”他说，一只手按在胸前，“你到底是怎么了？ 我没想到你今天早上会来。”  
  
她挣扎着想说些什么，最后只是用拇指指了指身后。  
  
“——那是谁？”  
  
除此之外，她想不出说什么。菲尔先生看上去很好——他像往常一样穿着考究，衣冠整洁，彬彬有礼。一根头发丝都没有乱。  
  
“啊。在来的路上撞见克劳利了，是吗？”他猜测道，勉强地笑了笑，“我希望他没有表现得太不友好。”  
  
“嗯…不是太坏，还行啦，”她把手放下来，茫然地盯着对方，“他是从哪儿来的？他是你新认识的，是吗？”  
  
他摇了摇头，走到桌前把茶杯放下。他走路的样子有点奇怪。  
  
“其实不是。我们认识很久了。”他柔声说。  
  
克洛伊回头看了看，似乎期待再次看到那个高瘦的黑影出现在门口。  
  
“真的吗？”她一边说，一边消化着这个新信息。  
  
“没错。而且如果你了解他的话，你会发现他真的很好。但是看在上帝的份上，千万别告诉他我说了这话，否则我会有麻烦的，”他轻笑着说，“事实上，就在昨天晚上，我们还谈论到你。要知道，他也偏爱莎士比亚的一两部作品。”  
  
“昨天晚上？”她重复道。他停顿了一下，应了一声表示肯定，然后拿着鸡毛掸子走到另一个书架前。她突然醒悟了对方走路那么奇怪的原因。  
  
“你怎么一瘸一拐的？”  
  
“——一瘸一拐？”他下意识地拔高了音调，仿佛被她发现他做了一件不该做的事。他的耳朵都泛红了。  
  
“不——嗯——好吧，我为什么会——？ 我不知道你到底在说什么。”  
  
他过激的反应暴露了真相。她倒吸了一口气。联想到对方前一天晚上不可取消的计划，以及第二天早上一个衣冠不整的男人离开书店，留下一个已经不能好好走路的藏书家——  
  
“那是一次约会！”她喊道。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔缩了缩身子，把他那黑色的鸡毛掸子抱在胸前。他的脸上泛起了红晕。  
  
“你昨天晚上——‘和他在一起’吗？‘和他在一起 ’？”  
  
“我什么？”他带着一丝局促的微笑说，但那只是在给自己挖一个更深的坑。  
  
“跟他上//床。”她说。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔差点因为对方过于直白的话而窒息。  
  
“你做到了！哇哦，我不知道你还能有这样的一面。”  
  
“克洛伊！”他看似随意地抱起一堆书，其实只是想用把书搬出去的这个借口逃离房间，“真是的，你怎么那么粗俗！”  
  
“但我是对的，是不是？”她说着，咧着嘴笑着跟在他后面。  
  
他撅着嘴。  
  
“无可奉告。”  
  
这读作： ** _是的。_**  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
书店里开始发生一些微妙的变化。如今，它在每天的用餐时间里都一直暂停营业。菲尔先生在店里音乐的选择上似乎也做出了某种妥协。克洛伊第一次注意到这一点还是因为有一次她走进书店听到里面放的是弗利特伍德·麦克乐队*的歌，而不是往日对方喜欢的古典作曲家的曲子。不过，对方还是会跟随音乐节奏打拍子。她对此很欣慰。因为他看上去很高兴，比以往任何时候都要高兴。她有时会问起他的感情生活，而他偶尔会害羞地透露自己亲自定制的一些约会计划。当然，一切总是和那个克劳利有关。  
_  
（*Fleetwood Mac，成立于60年代末的英国乐队，创造了一种成熟且富有感情的软摇滚音乐风格。）_  
  
“他住在哪儿？”她边说边环顾四周。今天唱片机里播放的是巴赫的音乐。  
  
“我还没有正式和他见过面呢。”  
  
“他在城里的其他地方有一套公寓，”菲尔先生坐在柜台后面的椅子上说，“我敢肯定他过会儿还会来的，我为今晚准备了一瓶非常不错的陈酿葡萄酒。”  
  
“啊，那我就不打扰你了。我可以改天再去找他。”她说。  
  
直到第二天，当她在自己最喜欢的咖啡店停下来时，“神秘的克劳利先生”这个话题再一次浮上了台面。新上岗的咖啡师汤姆是她的朋友，她会不时来店里买杯咖啡，以示支持。他从不介意分享八卦，只要她后面没有其他顾客排队。  
  
“克洛伊…你和菲尔先生是好朋友，对吧？”他一边给她的外带咖啡盖上杯盖，一边问道。克洛伊应了一声，在钱包里翻来翻去。  
  
“知道那个戴墨镜的人是谁吗？是他的新朋友，员工什么的吗？那个人最近在书店周围晃了好一阵子了。”  
  
“哦，那是克劳利。他的新…我想合适的词应该是男朋友吧。”她说着，拿出了她一直在找的硬币。  
  
汤姆眉毛一扬。  
  
“呃，我猜那就讲得通了。”他一边说，一边若有所思地摆弄着抹布。看起来那并不是他所希望听到的事。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
他耸了耸肩。  
  
“我不知道。只是觉得那不是他看起来会喜欢的类型，”他说，“况且他估计都不止七十岁了。那个人是多少岁来着，五十，或者至多五十五 ？这很奇怪，你不觉得吗？”  
  
“我没有想过这个问题。有时候有点年龄差距是很正常的。”她一边说，一边思考起这个问题。她只见过克劳利一次，现在她想起来了，他看上去确实比她想象中的菲尔的伴侣要年轻。  
  
“不过话说回来，二十年的确不少。但他们是成年人，双方也都是自愿的，又有什么关系呢？菲尔先生似乎很高兴，所以我也为他感到高兴。”  
  
她把咖啡的钱放在柜台上，想要结束这个话题。汤姆拧了拧布，显然并不同意她的观点。  
  
“我只是在想——这个新冒出来的家伙，看起来不过中年，他可能只是想早点退休。菲尔先生在这一带很有名气。对方可能听到了风声：一个富有的老人，独自生活，没有家人，性子可能还有点太软了......这难免吸引某些’秃鹫’。”  
  
她把手臂抱在胸前。  
  
“汤姆，这种想法太悲观了，”她严厉地说，尽管她当下已经在心里盘算起这种可能性，“那个人可能只是……享受老男人的陪伴，仅此而已。我们不知道真相。”  
  
他举起双手。  
  
“我只是想说这一切都太突然了。我不希望菲尔先生被一些只把他当作饭票的家伙所利用。”  
  
克洛伊叹了口气，点点头。她明白他的意思。她的前夫就是这样的人，对方做的唯一一件好事就是给她留下了现在的孩子。  
  
“别担心，我会盯着他的，”她边说边喝了一口咖啡，“在这段时间，我们先按兵不动，好吗？如果事情并不像猜测的那样坏，我们不该让他扫兴。”  
  
之后的几天里，和汤姆的那次谈话一直深深地印在她的脑海里。如果他是对的呢？如果克劳利真的是——哦，她儿子曾经用过的那个词是什么？一个“淘金者*”？她畏缩了一下，想起菲尔先生经常戴的金图章戒指和他怀表上闪闪发光的表链。对方总是在不经意间提到昂贵的葡萄酒和餐馆，或者兴奋地谈论起戏剧或者歌剧这类极其高端的演出。再加上他对当地慈善机构众所周知的慷慨捐赠，他的财富对当地任何人来说都不是秘密。不过，菲尔先生的存在是苏活区保守得最好的秘密。在他们区以外的地方，几乎没有人认识他。克洛伊意识到了这一点。她赶紧拿出手机，给几个不同的号码发了一条短信。如果克劳利是从苏活区外来的，一开始一定有人告诉过对方菲尔先生的事。  
_  
（*gold-digger，拜金、傍大款、骗财，为了获取物质利益才约会或结婚的人）_  
**  
  
【 最近几个月有没有人来打听过菲尔先生的事？尤其是一个又高又瘦，戴着墨镜，有点暴躁的红发男人。我只是好奇。】**  
  
  
她上了车，一边开车，一边听着不断传来的消息提示音。显然，这是一个最近困扰了不少人的话题。堵车的时候，她看了一下手机。  
  
**【上次有个这样的人帮菲尔取了饼干订单……他的话不多，我不知道如何评价他。他到底是谁？】** 面包师回答说。  
  
**【果然！ ！我就知道我没有看错。他就是那个开古董宾利的疯子，我见过他和菲尔坐在那辆车里！！】** 一个爱管闲事，经常遛狗的当地人说。  
  
  
**【我在丽兹饭店值班的时候看见过他和菲尔。他们经常去那里。我想他们是在约会？我还有个朋友在拉姆齐厨师餐厅工作。她说他们偶尔也会出现在那里。希望有所帮助：） 】** 她儿子的一个朋友回答。  
**  
  
【还没见过这个人，不过老菲尔前几天来我这里买了一份今年情人节的礼物。我想他肯定看上了什么人，也许就是这个家伙？这个混蛋真走运。菲尔买的手表比我的车还值钱。】**珠宝商说。  
  
  
**【额，我不知道是不是同一个人。上一次菲尔理完发后，有一个红发男人来我这里接走了他。从他为菲尔开门以及其他的一些细节里都可以看出他是一个体面的绅士。】** 理发师回复。  
**  
  
【我知道你说的那个人。那是个令人毛骨悚然的混蛋。显然我的花配不上他这种高贵的人。该死的假内行。】**最后是坏脾气花店老板的短信。  
  
这些消息让她惊呆了。克劳利似乎是在过去几个月里突然冒出来的。他毫无征兆地闯入了菲尔先生的生活，却自然地像他一直在那里一样。不管是刻意还是偶然，并没有人透露给他过菲尔的消息。人们对他的态度也褒贬不一。在开车回家的剩余时间里，她一直在想自己该做些什么。她不想干涉菲尔的感情生活，但如果她现在视而不见，最后真的出了事该怎么办？克劳利可能正在榨干他的血，而她却什么忙也没有帮上。她其实也不愿意相信事情会变得那么坏，但她不能冒这个险。已经有人告诉她菲尔正在为他的新男友买昂贵的礼物，那么接下来又会发生什么呢？  
  
她咬着嘴唇，把车停在车道上。也许她这样想有点犯傻，但这件事真的很容易让人联想到某种俗套的恐怖故事情节：一个容易上当、好脾气的人，碰巧有些钱，突然找到了一个好得简直不真实的伴侣……接下来他会给对方赠送礼物，和对方一起度假，甚至是举行婚礼。他们通常会过上那种梦幻的闪电般快速进展的浪漫生活，直到他突然间被发现死在楼梯底下，而遗嘱受益人名单上只写了一个名字。更重要的是，她都不敢想象菲尔先生那些藏书究竟价值多少钱。如果克劳利婚后“甩掉”菲尔先生，他就能接管一切。他可以将整个书店洗劫一空，带着所有的钱潜逃。如果他更精于算计，他甚至可以将这处房产卖给一些开发商。这一切似乎顺理成章。即使克劳利最后没能逍遥法外，结局也不会有什么区别。损失已经造成。苏活区的人们不仅会失去社区的精神支柱，也会失去它的灵魂。就好像菲尔从未在这里存在过一样。几十年的回忆也将一并被抹去……她咽了口唾沫。  
  
这种事不能发生，她想。一种炽热的母性保护欲占据了她的心。这种事绝不能发生在菲尔先生身上。如果克劳利真的爱菲尔先生，那他就必须证明这一点。如果他不这样做，她就不会罢休，直到对方被菲尔先生扫地出门。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
克劳利这些天真的过得很快活。自由的滋味比他想象中的还要甜蜜。那么多年过去了，他终于不用再隐藏自己在苏活区的存在。他和亚茨拉菲尔这段六千年的关系也终于有了早该发生的的进展。他们的感情越来越好。这一次亚茨拉菲尔一点也不在乎他们的进展有多快，再也不在乎了。  
  
克劳利不得不承认，他有点溺爱他的天使：他会为他去面包房买对方想要的任何东西，通常还会额外多买几样，以此增加一点新鲜感；他现在会为每顿饭买单；他开车送天使去任何想去的地方，津津有味地听着对方那些关于道路安全的抱怨；克劳利最近甚至在网上拍卖书籍，只是为了用一本天使一直想要却不知道在哪里的罕见的书给他一个惊喜。他情不自禁地想为对方做这些事情。亚茨拉菲尔的微笑在几千年来一直让克劳利感受到一种几乎能激起内心罪恶感的快乐。现在他每天都能看到它了。当他在自己那张黑丝绸的床上看见那种笑容时，恶魔觉得自己的整个早晨都被瞬间点亮了。  
  
这一天，他走进了当地的一家咖啡馆。这家咖啡馆是亚茨拉菲尔的一个朋友极力推荐的。克劳利并不介意陪亚茨拉菲尔到那附近散步，帮对方外带一些咖啡和甜品。恶魔用肩膀推开那家咖啡店的门，并没有留意坐在一旁的顾客。他进去的时候太过专注，完全没有注意到随着他的出现，那些人慢慢停止了谈话。  
  
他看了一眼写在柜台后面黑板上的菜单。  
  
“嗨。我要两杯蓝山挂耳咖啡，一杯加奶油和糖，另一杯不加，”他迅速确定了菜单上最好的一款，“顺便来几块意式马卡龙。”  
  
“马上就好，先生。”咖啡师僵硬地说。克劳利在对方转身准备咖啡的时候皱起眉头。这是怎么回事？  
  
他耸耸肩，一边等着，一边百无聊赖地用手指敲着柜台。这是个好地方，饮品甜点种类很多。店里的装饰品也不错。比起亚茨拉菲尔的品味，也许更符合他的品味——瞧瞧那些靠着纯黑色墙体摆放的植物。就在这时，突然有人在他身后清了清嗓子，打断了他的思绪。  
  
“嗨。”女人说。她应该不超过35岁，但是生活的压力让她看起来比实际年龄苍老了一点。她向他伸出手。   
  
“克劳利，对吧？”  
  
他停顿了一下。  
  
“是的。”他握着她的手说。她看上去似乎有点眼熟。  
  
“抱歉，我认识你吗？”  
  
“算不上正式会面。我是克洛伊。上个月的某天早上，我们在菲尔的书店门口见过。”她面上带着灿烂的微笑，这为她审视的目光提供了一种伪装。  
  
“哦，对。我现在想起来了。”他说着，目光越过她，瞥了后面的咖啡师一眼。对方好像故意拖拖拉拉地做着咖啡。  
  
“世界真小。”  
  
“可不是么？而且有趣的是我们以前从没见过面。但菲尔先生说他认识你很久了，”她双臂抱在胸前，靠在柜台上，没有离开的意思，“你是怎么突然冒出来的？”  
  
“情况变了。”他生硬地说。  
  
“是啊，我听说你们现在在约会。恭喜你，顺便一提。”她说道。  
  
他哼了一声，不再敲他的手指。  
  
“你一定很特别。这么多年来，我一直在为菲尔先生物色对象，可惜运气不佳。”  
  
他猛地转过头看她。  
  
“你说你一直在干什么？”他的语气比他本来打算的还要尖锐得多。  
  
克洛伊几乎后退了一步。看来他不喜欢这个话题，一点也不喜欢，她想。  
  
克劳利似乎意识到了自己的过激，很快又把怒气平息了下来。  
  
“唔。幸亏没有成功。”  
  
“你是怎么认识他的？”她问。  
  
“那是……是在一个花园。几十年前的事了。”他心不在焉地说。就在这时，他开始环顾四周，看到周围坐着的人都在偷偷地瞄着他。咖啡师甚至直接明目张胆地停下了手中的活。他们都在看着他。他再次转向克洛伊。  
  
“行了，你究竟要干什么？有人唆使你这么做吗？是谁，加百列？哈斯塔？”  
  
她被对方话语里突然爆发的侵略性吓了一跳，整个人后退了一步。  
  
“嘿！没人指使我做什么事。”她坚持自己的立场。邻桌的一名男子绷紧了神经，看起来准备随时介入。  
  
“那你到底想要什么？”克劳利撇了撇嘴。她发誓他看见对方有一口尖牙。  
  
“为什么要在咖啡店里埋伏我？”  
  
“我们只是想确定你不是在占菲尔先生的便宜。”有人在后面喊道。克洛伊皱起了眉头。她一直在避免让这场谈话听上去太过直白，以防亚茨拉菲尔听到风声之后发现他们在做什么。然而在这一点上，旁观者已经让他们暴露了一切伪装。  
  
克劳利大笑了一声。  
  
“占便宜？你们到底从哪里得出这个结论的？”  
  
珠宝商站起身来，指着他手腕上的手表。那是他不久前卖给亚茨拉菲尔的一块江诗丹顿*。  
_  
（*vacheron constantin，世界最著名钟表品牌之一，1755年创立于瑞士日内瓦，为世界最古老最早的钟表制造厂）_  
  
“你这三万八千英镑的表是从哪儿弄来的？”他质问道。有几个人听到价格后顿时大声地抽了一口冷气。  
  
克劳利拉了拉袖子，盖住了那块表  
  
“我还以为人们不喜欢八卦呢。”他冷笑着说，周围人怀疑的目光使他心烦意乱。内心深处，他恶寒了一下。我刚刚是不是试图站在道德的制高点？见鬼。该死的天使一直在影响我……  
  
“我们只是关心我们的朋友。”克洛伊打断了他的话，把他的注意力引了回来。他看到了她那份坦然下的真挚。  
  
最后，他叹了口气。  
  
“听着，如果这能让你们感觉好点的话，你们看——”他说着拿出了钱包。他把它打开。眼前的一幕让她的眼珠子都快掉出来了。皮夹里面全是黑色和金色的银行卡，背面还塞了一大捆五十面额英镑的钞票。  
  
“这是……非常多的钱。”她震惊地说。  
  
“这不是重点。”他面无表情地说，这只是一个有意而为的“巧合”。克劳利指着钱包左边的照片。那是一张亚茨拉菲尔微笑着的照片：照片上的男人正把酒杯举在嘴边，身后的夜空里绽放着绚丽的烟火。  
  
克劳利把皮夹在那些人眼前晃了一圈。  
  
“这张照片从没离开过我的钱包。当时正值千禧年元旦的午夜。”  
  
这张照片已经很旧了，沾染着时光流逝的痕迹，有点褪色。如果你试着把它抽出来，它肯定会粘在钱包的皮革上。  
  
“你带着他的照片快二十年了。”她平静地说。沉重的寂静顿时笼罩了整个房间。  
  
“你该把事情弄清楚了之后再来指控我，”他把钱包塞回夹克里，一脸严肃地注视着她，“我爱他的时间比你活着的时间还要长。”  
  
他艰难地咽了口唾沫。当这些话在他的舌尖上滚动时，克劳利感觉到了一阵刺痛。这很奇怪————他现在可以就这样公开地说出真相，大声说出来，让任何人都知道。没有人遗漏他坦白里那份沉甸甸的重量。他们从他全身紧绷的站姿里看出了这一点。他表现得仿佛只要自己大声说出这句话，下一刻就会有人来攻击他。在这份爱意的背后，隐含着一种沉重的悲哀，一个贯穿岁月的故事，一颗破碎了千百次的心。他爱亚茨拉菲尔。这是世界上最明显的事情。  
  
“对不起。”克洛伊低下了头。很久没有人能这样震撼到她了。她一想到自己之前把对方想得那么卑鄙，一股内疚之情就涌上心头。  
  
“真希望我们能做些什么来补偿你......”  
  
她向屋子里偷听的那些本地人做了个手势，他们也同样为自己之前误解他的想法感到羞愧。  
  
克劳利转过身。他咬了咬嘴唇，若有所思。最近的确有一件事一直困扰着他，而人类有时候比他聪明得多……  
  
“你们能保密吗？”他试探地问。大家齐声表示同意。他叹了口气，揉了揉后脖颈。  
  
“我……其实……最近有点想买个戒指……”  
  
整个屋子的人都倒吸了一口气。  
  
“像——订婚戒指那种吗？”汤姆站在柜台后面叫起来。克劳利的耳朵烫了起来。  
  
“没错。”  
  
“不用多说了！”邻桌的一个人说，“我哥哥是个金匠。他卖各种各样的金饰——真正高端，纯手工定制。就在菲尔书店的附近。”  
  
“好吧，那就这么定了。”他有点目瞪口呆地应声。 _ **哈。谁知道寻求帮助会如此容易？**_  
  
“一旦他答应了，你就需要一个婚礼策划师，”那个人的妻子说，“我认识一位很棒的女士。她的名字叫珍妮。你们会相处得很好的。”  
  
“谢谢，我——”  
  
“我知道一个不错的花店！”另一个人喊着，打断了他。  
  
“我可以做结婚蛋糕！”面包师插嘴说。  
  
“把结婚礼物的愿望清单寄给我们，好吗？真是个不错的小伙。”角落里的一位老妇人也加入了进来。  
  
克劳利一时间不知道该先回答谁。  
  
一群女人开始在店里轻笑起来。  
  
“我们得带菲尔先生去买结婚礼服。也许还可以挑点让你们的蜜月旅行变得更加甜蜜的小惊喜，你说呢？”其中一人对克劳利大胆地眨了眨眼。恶魔窘得不知道作出什么回应。他很高兴亚茨拉菲尔没有听到这些。  
  
“你们打算在教堂举行婚礼吗？”汤姆问，从柜台后面探过身子加入了对婚礼的讨论。  
  
“等——等——等一下！”克劳利绝望地前后张望了一下，“我都还没问他呢！”  
  
“问谁什么？”门口传来一个非常熟悉的声音。克劳利和整个房间的人都僵硬地转过身，就像干坏事被当场抓个正着。亚茨拉菲尔站在门口，察觉到了这种奇怪的气氛，疑惑地笑了一下。  
  
“怎么了？你们都看起来鬼鬼祟祟的。我很抱歉，亲爱的，但是你花了很长时间取咖啡——不是在策划什么邪恶的事情吧？”  
  
克劳利脑中一片空白。  
  
“呃……邪……？你说我？邪恶的事？不，那是——那太过了。”他含糊不清地说，在场的人都被逗乐了。亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头。  
  
“我发誓我没有，天使。”  
  
“哇哦——”所有人都开始起哄。克劳利转过身来，用手指对他们指指点点。  
  
“喂 ！闭嘴，你们这帮家伙！”  
  
他们只是笑得更开心了。  
  
“这是个昵称！你们以前没听说过‘昵称’这种东西吗？”  
  
克洛伊侧身走到门口。  
  
“他总是这样吗？”她悄悄地问亚茨拉菲尔，看着克劳利开始和金匠的弟弟争吵，后者坚持夸他是一个可爱的男朋友。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔也笑了起来。  
  
“是的，他就这样。”他说。  
  
克洛伊望着他，对方嘴角那抹甜蜜的微笑明显是出于爱意。这段爱情就像美酒，从远古时代慢慢陈酿至今。她在触摸到这个美丽故事的边缘之后，切实地感受到了对方的幸福。  
  
“我跟你说，菲尔先生，”她轻轻推了他一下，朝着克劳利的方向点点头，“我觉得你找到了宝藏。”  
  
**Fin.**  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 译者的絮絮叨叨：
> 
> 苏活区的热心群众们真的超赞。感谢原作者带来这样一个可爱的故事。


End file.
